<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in war time by Yazann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251780">Love in war time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazann/pseuds/Yazann'>Yazann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazann/pseuds/Yazann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the clans war Era, the Senju under the leadership of Hashirama and the Uchiha under the leadership of Madara still trying to destroy each, but what happens when the Uchiha heir Sasuke kidnappe the Senju princesse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope u like it, tell me what you think of the idea to know if I should continue writing it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke grit his teeth as he leaped from brunch to brunch with sakura in his arms</p><p>He had activated his mangekyou sharingan as soon as they entered the Whirlpool lands : The Uzumaki's lands.</p><p>Who knows what kind of threat can they face before reaching the village.</p><p>"Where are we? This is not our forests "</p><p>The woman in his arms murmured and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at her.</p><p>" We were out of the Senjus lands for two days now, You'v been Unconscious the whole time princess"</p><p>A gasp escaped the Pinkett mouth, and then she Screamed.</p><p>" What!"</p><p>" Hey, don't scream my ears out, I'v been carrying you the whole time , you should be thanking me. "</p><p>Sakura's eyes went wide as she understood what happened " You... You kidnapped me, I can't believe you did it, oh my.."        The Uchiha sighed " I'm not sure it's still called kidnapping when the victim pleads for it. "<br/>
" I didn't... I mean I did, but I wasn't expecting you to do it, It was to scare them and..." she trailed off and Sasuke continued for her " You wanted to escape the Senju village , and be with me, you basically begged me to take you"<br/>
He said with a hint of amusement.</p><p>" Hey, I didn't beg to be with you jerk, It's true that I wanted to get out of the Senju lands and I asked for your help, but that didn't mean I wanted to be with you in any way.<br/>
Even if that was true , it was before I knew who you really are , you lied to me Uchiha Sasuke"<br/>
Sasuke smirked " does it make a difference?, you lied to me too at first princess remember? " he paused for a minute then added.<br/>
" I promised to help the lonely girl i met near the river, the girl I kissed that very morning before knowing her true identity, Senju or not I don't go Back on a word I gave, that's why I did it. "<br/>
There was other reasons too , but he wasn't ready to go there yet.<br/>
"So where are we going? My parents and uncle must be looking for us now"<br/>
She asked him still unsure of what to do.<br/>
" They are indeed. that's why we are headed to the Uzumaki's village" he said<br/>
Sakura's face went blank " The Uzumaki's! Are you out of your mind ?, they are our allies, my mother family, they'll return me immediately and you... You will be killed"<br/>
She wishperd the last part as if saying it would hurt her.<br/>
Sasuke smirked " Don't worry princess , I know what I'm doing, we couldn't reach the Uchiha lands without being captured by your family, so I thought about hiding in the Uzumaki's village for a while, nobody will suspect that we are here, not even your Albino of an uncle "<br/>
Sakura Shoot him a glare" watch your manners Uchiha, my uncle isn't albino it's he's natrual color ."</p><p>" Hin "</p><p>11111111111111111111111111111111</p><p>" Sasuke teme, long time no see " beamed the blond Uzumaki as soon as he saw his long time friend approaching, though the girl next to him? He didn't expect that.</p><p>" What the heck!, sakura? "<br/>
The Pinkett face turned from unsure to surprised " Naruto? "</p><p>She looked at the Uchiha beside her</p><p>" Your friend is Naruto?"</p><p>" unfortunately yes, wait, you two know each other?"</p><p>Naruto hugged the Pinkett lightly " Well of course we do, she is basically my cousine"</p><p>"You're here for my wedding I assume , but why with Sasuke? Where are the others? : Uncle Hashirama and aunt Mito ?" Blubberd the blond.<br/>
" I'm afraid they won't be able to attend Naruto ,I guess they are very busy right now"<br/>
Murmured the Uchiha.<br/>
Naruto looked at the duo in suspicion.<br/>
" Okay, what's going on here . last time I checked Uchiha and Senju were not on the best of terms, I don't believe they sent you : Uchiha heir as an escort to their daughter"<br/>
Sakura took a deep breath before saying " No, I run away, he helped me, that's all. "</p><p>" Not so true sweetheart, it's more like you begged me to kidnapp you and I did"</p><p>Muttered the Uchiha earning himself another suspicious look from his friend.</p><p>Naruto looked at his cousin.<br/>
" Sakura I know how bad is your taste when in comes to man, but choosing this arrogant jerk still escapes my understanding"<br/>
Sakura was about to defend herself, she didn't choose this guy, in fact he lied to her.<br/>
" I didn't I..."<br/>
But the Uchiha cut her off " a lot of things escape your understanding Naruto, now we want to stay here for a while, will you help us?"<br/>
" Not until you tell me what happened?, I can't cheat uncle Hashirama and aunt Mito "<br/>
The blond was serious but Sasuke wasn't worried at all, he knew his friend better than that, Naruto would never refuse helping him.<br/>
" Sakura is tired, perhaps you can tell someone to show her the guest quarters, and I'll tell you everything you need to know"</p><p>11111111111111111111111111111111</p><p>Sasuke was too tired to tell Naruto anything at the moment, that's why he bathed, ate a bit of food and collapsed into the bed for hours .</p><p>The night had fallen by the time he has awoken, and it was the right time to tell the Uzumaki's young leader what happened exactly.</p><p>Both friends sat in Naruto's study, Sasuke wasn't fan of sake but he took what his friend offered anyway and started his story.</p><p>" I met her by coincidence, near the Naka river that devides our lands, she wanted someone to rescue her from her over protective parents and arranged marriage, I wanted to help her out, and here we are"</p><p>Naruto raised a blond eyebrow and muttered.</p><p>" So?"</p><p>" That's it dobe, it's not a fairy-tale "<br/>
" Détails Sasuke, détails, you don't expect me to believe that you would kidnappe a girl just because she wanted to help her, If you want my actual help you better start talking"</p><p>The Uchiha sighed " guess there's no other choice"<br/>
The story....<br/>
He was having a bad day when the elders asked to meet him , he lost a spar against obito and Sasuke was a bad looser, he hated losing , but If there was something he hated more than loosing it was probably his clan elders.<br/>
Whenever they ask for a personal meeting with him, it was always the same shit : find a wife.</p><p>" Sasuke, you will be married within six months"<br/>
Anounced one of elders<br/>
Sasuke was seated next to his father the current leader of the clan looking blankly at the group of elders assembled before him</p><p>" Excuse me?"</p><p>Collectively all of the elders looked at him with Uchiha frowns that says ( I know you heard me the first time and I hate to repeat myself "</p><p>Sasuke looked at his father for help" tou san " he murmured<br/>
" No " Madara said firmly" Not this time Sasuke, I'v helped you enough, you're getting old you need a wife and a hier "</p><p>" What !, I don't think 20 is considered old dad "<br/>
Madara glared at his son" It is when you are the only heir to an important clan such as ours, you need to secure our bloodline and If you don't find a wife in 6 months I'm choosing another heir "<br/>
This time Sasuke snapped " You can't be serious! "<br/>
" It's not his choice Sasuke " an elderly woman spoke<br/>
" it's the rules "</p><p>Sasuke was furious, how dare they threaten him?</p><p>" we will be making a list of the Uchiha's respectable girl for you to .. "</p><p>" No " Sasuke cut off the old man who spoke.</p><p>The elders eyes went wide at being cut off" What? "<br/>
Sasuke had a hard look on his face" No, I will acquiesce to your demand of getting married, but I will choose my wife alone, and I'm not sure I want an Uchiha wife. "</p><p>Murmurs filled the room.<br/>
" How dare you kid " " You ignorant child "<br/>
some of them said. </p><p>Sasuke was going to défend himself when his father stood and gave the elders his famous glare that means ( Don't even try to refuse or you'll be dead)</p><p>" That's it ! Your only request is for him to get married, as for who is she, it's his own damn choice. "<br/>
Sasuke smirked he knew that his father was always by his side. All he had to do now is to figure out how can he find the right girl in 6 months, shouldn't be hard right?</p><p>Two weeks passed since his meeting with the elders and he still couldn't find a way out of this marriage thing , he has no idea on how to find the right woman.<br/>
That day he decided to take a walk in the forest, it was supposed to be a simple walk in their lands, he had never intended to cross the borders to the Senju lands, but a mop of pink hair forced him to.<br/>
He saw her walking by the river, she was at the other side of the river but he could see that she was a young lady, probably a teen. Sasuke activated his sharingan to see her better, and that was all it took to make him run the river to the other side<br/>
She didn't feel his presence at first , either she was a bad sensor or he was so good at hiding his chakra.<br/>
However when he approached her she jumped out of her place and looked at him.<br/>
Long Pink locks of hair were flying around her. Her eyes were a cat like shape, as green as the forest around them, or that's what he thought at first cause when she looked into the river they changed color : emerald green<br/>
" You startled me"<br/>
She murmured still looking at the river.</p><p>" has my father sent you?"</p><p>Sasuke raised one eyebrow at the question,   she thinks he's a servant or something?, how dare she?<br/>
Looking at her again, he noticed her elegant red kimono, and her creamy white skin, she must be someone important, but who?, A Senju? Must be a senju or else what brings her here .<br/>
" I don't know who is your father, lady. And I'm certainly not a servant"<br/>
It’s impressive, the layers of arrogance he manages to get into that one sentence.</p><p>The girl face turned à shade of pink.<br/>
"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just thought you to be  one of my father's... Guards"</p><p>"And who might your father  be?" he asked curieuse to know. </p><p>"I'm not sure it's appropriate to ask others personal questions when you are  strangers"<br/>
She said still playing with her hair.</p><p>"Fair enough" murmured the Uchiha as he<br/>
sat on the ground and asked the question that would decide his next move " you are a Senju aren't you ?"</p><p>" No I'm not " she answered quickly. </p><p>Sasuke frowned.<br/>
" But these are the Senju lands, if you are not a Senju, what brings you here?"<br/>
" am a marchent daughter, we are here to trad with the Senju, and we'r staying for a while."</p><p>She answered while seating across from him and looking fully at his face.<br/>
Sasuke knows a lie when he hears it, and this girl was hiding her identity, but he wasn't going to press it.</p><p>" How about you? Are you a Senju?" she asked.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled.<br/>
" No, I'm a Shinobi though, but certainly not a Senju."</p><p>The girl bit her pink lips before saying " then what clan do you hail from?"</p><p>" I'd rather not say, you know it's dangerous for us shinobis to be recognized"</p><p>"Humm I see, but these are the Senju lands, for you to be here, you must be one of the Senju's allies, or the clans who live within the Senju village. "</p><p>Sasuke stopped himself from laughing In the last minute " you can say that we have a long history with the Senjus , a very long one "<br/>
The Pinkett smiled at him and god was she beautiful (he thought) </p><p>" What's your name Mr shinobi, or is that also classified?"</p><p>He smirked " I'm ichiro, you ?"</p><p>" I'm hana"</p><p>1111111111111111111111111111111</p><p>For the next few days they met regularly, Sasuke refrained from providing her with any vital information that may help her figure out who he was.<br/>
On the other hand she talked about her family, her protective parents and best friends , she told him about how boring is her life inside the Senju village and how much she wishs for a change.<br/>
Normally Sasuke won't waist his time lessening to a teenage girl whining about her mother, but hana was different.<br/>
She was unlike any other lady he had ever met : beautiful to the beyond, charming and witty, she knows a lot of things and he could bet that there's no Uchiha girl as knowledgeable as herb, very smart, yet not boring, most of all she was spontaneous and funny to argue with.</p><p>In the fourth day of their meetings she told him that she won't be able to see him for a while, the Uchiha would be lying if he denied his disappointment and therefore he kissed her before letting her go.<br/>
It was a clumsy kiss, but still it did the necessary effect.</p><p>The next day he decided to send her a letter, to apologize for his behavior for it was not a noble man behavior, and to see if they can meet each other any time soon.</p><p>Dear Hanna</p><p>I hope this scroll find you well.</p><p>I'm writing this letter to ask about your well-being, I hope you're fine?<br/>
And I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday , I mean the kiss.<br/>
It wasn't in my intention to embrace you, and I wish to know your opinion about it, are you angry that i kissed you without permission.?<br/>
My regards ichiro<br/>
Next he received her answer.<br/>
Dear ichiro<br/>
Thank you for the letter, actually it was my highlight of the day.<br/>
As for my well being, I'm fine, bored to death but fine, I find myself wondering of the amazing adventures you must be having now.<br/>
About the kiss, you took me by surprise actually, but I'm not angry with you, a little bit upset maybe because it was my first kiss and you stole it, but not angry.<br/>
By the way you have a beautiful bird, I was surprised to see such a creature in my window.</p><p>My regards<br/>
Hanna</p><p>Sasuke couldn't stop himself from laughing at the letter.<br/>
Receiving it had probably been the highlight of his day as well , and he couldn't help but write back to her.</p><p>Dear Hanna<br/>
I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no adventures awaited me upon my return, just the usual work and a stupid meeting with some elders.<br/>
I'm pleased to know that you're not angry with me, and I have a request, can I kiss you properly the next time I see you?<br/>
As for the bird :Izara is his name and he is a summon.</p><p>Regads<br/>
Ichiro.</p><p>Sakura and Sasuke exchanged letters for the next couple of weeks, over the time the Uchiha felt more attached to the pink haired girl. </p><p>Everything was alright until he received her last letter.<br/>
Dear ichiroa1<br/>
I'm writing you this letter while I'm crying, I'm afraid that I won't be able to write to you anymore, my parents had decide upon my marriage with one of the young lords and I feel like dying ichiro, I don't want to be married off to this stranger, I really don't.<br/>
Ichiro can I ask you a favor? Could you please help me out of here? Will you take me with you? Please. if I mean anything to you, meet me tomorrow in the same place at the same time and take me out of here.<br/>
Sasuke's eyes went red with anger, who the hell was this guy she's going to marry ?<br/>
Probably one of the other clans heirs who wanted to be the Senju allies.<br/>
A week ago Sasuke figured out Hana's  real identity :Senju Sakura, daughter of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito.<br/>
The Senju princess , and now he had made his decision, Senju or not he wants her to be his.<br/>
11111111111111111111111111111111<br/>
When he saw her standing in their usual place he couldn't stop himself from staring.<br/>
Decked in a gown of deep emerled that matched her eyes stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen<br/>
As soon as she saw him she run and hugged him " you came"<br/>
He took her face in his hands and murmured " I said I will, and I never go back on my word"<br/>
Sakura smiled at him and he leand closer, his face mere inches from hers<br/>
" may I kiss you properly this time?"</p><p>She looked at him wide Eyed but answered without hesitation " yes".<br/>
It was nothing like their first kiss, it was slow and gentle<br/>
His hand felt warm against her cheek, at first she wasn't sure what to do, then she started kissing him back, pressing her lips to his.<br/>
They had both pulled away to breath, her face was a shade of pink .<br/>
Sasuke was still lost in the sensation when he heard his name</p><p>" UCHIHA Sasuke! Stay away from her "</p><p>3 Senju guards were in front of him</p><p>Sakura's eyes went wide with réalisation</p><p>" You are... The Uchiha Sasuke!"<br/>
" I'm sorry princess " he murmured before using his sharingan to put her to sleep, if he was going to help her escape this place he needs her to stay silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Uchiha compound</p><p>Madara sat coolly against the tree trunk in his backyard, he was calm thinking about his son, the boy hadn't shown his face at the compound for 4 days now, where the hell is he?.</p><p>" Madara Sama" à familiar voice called him.</p><p>The Uchiha leader turned to look at his nephew.</p><p>" shisui"</p><p>"I have an important news for you"</p><p>"Hin"</p><p>" apparently the Senju heiress was kidnapped few days ago. "<br/>Madara's 's eyes went wide with surprise.</p><p>" Hashirama's daughter?, that's a..."</p><p>" They say Sasuke did it" the younger Uchiha cut him off.</p><p>"sooding Hell!... What did you just said?"</p><p>Snapped the elder Uchiha as he jumped down and stood in front of his nephew demanding answers.</p><p>" They say that Sasuke did it, saw him running away with the girl, all the nerby villages are talking about it now,</p><p>the Senju are looking for Sasuke everywhere, and we received a letter from Hashirama Senju, he wants to see you immediately sir. "</p><p>Not in his wildest dreams has Madara dreamed of this happening, he was speechless for a minute, what on earth possessed his son to do such a thing?</p><p>Civilians were not to be hurt, and he was pretty sure Hashirama's daughter isn't a Shinobi.</p><p>" Sir? What do we do?" asked shisui.<br/>The older Uchiha took a deep breath before saying "Dash it if I know Sishui, for the time being take a small squad and go to the whirlpool land immediately, see if you can find him there "</p><p>Shisui raised an eyebrow " The Uzumaki's land? You think he went there? "</p><p>" I believe so, the Uzumaki golden brat is his only friend outside of the Uchiha's, he must be there, or where the hell could he be? "</p><p>He paused for a moment then added" And shisui, I need you to bring him back immediately, before the Senju could catch him "</p><p>Shisui nodded</p><p>" What about the girl sir?"</p><p>"bring her too, unharmed."</p><p>" Yes sir"</p><p>The Uzumaki's compound. </p><p>Sasuke changed his simple clothes with the fancy kimono Naruto's servent brought.<br/>Attending the blond wedding wasn't on his list of things to do but here he was playing the groom best man.</p><p>There he could see his best friend dressed in his finest robes and standing there all nervous.</p><p>Sasuke looked upon the man he called friend and shoot him a smirk.</p><p>" Don't worry dobe, you got this"</p><p>The blond gave him a wide grin.</p><p>" I'm happy you're here man, my wedding wouldn't be the same without you by my side"</p><p>" Hin"</p><p>...</p><p>The Uchiha watched as the heiress of one of the most powerful clans in the fire land entered the room : Huyga Hinata.</p><p>Dressed in bridal kimono Hinata radiated grace and elegance as she walked to the altar.<br/>She was nothing like the girl Sasuke saw few years ago during a meeting of clans, he had disliked her then, an awkward little girl who can't say a whole sentence without Stuttering. Incredibly timid and naive, traits he found extremely irritating and weak. But today she stood in front of everyone looking all stronge and beautiful.<br/>Naruto was a lucky man, he thought, Or maybe the huyga girl is the lucky one, Naruto was the most honest, loyal man he has ever knew, traites that cannot be found in most of the Shinobis.<br/>in the glancing at side he noticed Sakura's dreamy eyes as she watched the bride.</p><p>" Oh how beautiful" she murmured to herself but that didn't escape her companion notice.</p><p>" If you keep talking to yourself like that people will start wandering to which world you belong princess. "<br/>He commented.</p><p>Sakura frowned " The same one as you, except mine is nicer, you Uchihas don't exist in there "<br/>She was trying to sound hursh but Sasuke wasn't fazed at all</p><p>" Is that so?, Well then it's a place I must visit"</p><p>"Well I'm afraid you can't Uchiha " she sneered " I'm putting a rule that forbids you from coming"<br/>A faint smile ghosted his lips " I was born to break the rules it's my second best pastime princess, And you gave me no choice but to be the king of your world. "</p><p>Her eyes were wide in disbelief " Are you kidding me? You can't just go in there and make yourself a king"</p><p>He chuckled " I can and I will"</p><p>" But it's an imaginary world in my own mind"</p><p>Sasuke crossed his arms in an Uchiha like way " I don't care, even in your imagination am gonna be the king"</p><p>"YOU.. ..." she stopped herself from saying anything nasty, something told her to be careful, this man words speaks volumes about his character and actions, clearly this guy has no qualms taking what's not his.</p><p>"You know what Uchiha, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be a jerk in both reality and fantasy, but congratulations, You'v somehow managed to accomplish both, and you know what? You'r very childish."</p><p>She walked away from him to stand next to her cousin.</p><p>...</p><p>The wedding banquet was an extravagant, lively affair as expected from the Uzumaki's, Everyone was there, the huyga clan members , some clans leaders as the Sartoubis, the fuma, the Nara, the Uzumaki's elders and of course Naruto's remaining family : His first cousin Nagato and his wife mitsuki. Naruto's parents died at the kuybi's attack on the village 19 year ago and therefore he has no siblings.<br/>Seated next to the blond Sasuke could feel the eyes of at least a dozen women on him. Next to him sakura picked at her food completely obvious to the eye rapes that were happening to him.</p><p>He sighed ( what good was a woman companionship if she didn't sheild him against other females.</p><p>" Are you okay?" she asked him.</p><p>" Yes"</p><p>" Are you sure? You look uncomfortable"</p><p>Sasuke glared at her " Do you not see them?"</p><p>Sakura wonderd what could have brought his anger " See who?"</p><p>" Those girls! For god sake keep up woman "</p><p>She raised a pink eyebrow paused for a minute and then went back to her food.</p><p>That earned her another glare.<br/>" Oh relax Sasuke they're not going to eat you"</p><p>He snorted " How would you know?, from where I stand it seems very luckily "</p><p>Sakura chukeld, he didn't have to tell her about the hopeful young girls who has been watching him the whole night, not that she could blame them, Sasuke was a sight to see, if only he wasn't an Uchiha.</p><p>" You'r such a drama king"</p><p>" I assure you that I'm not, do you have any idea what can those little monsters do?" he sounded serious and she laughed at his expense but he didn't mind.</p><p>" No, enlighten me"</p><p>" They confuse a man with their smiles and parfume and false charm, and when they finally got him they give birth to little monsters called babies, and finely they show their true ugly faces. "</p><p>Sakura tried to muffle her laugh and Sasuke wondered what could be funny in his words.</p><p>" Okay..., how could you know that I'm not one of them? "</p><p>He smirked.<br/>" cause we've been alone before and you didn't make a move on me, another woman would have already made several by now "</p><p>She blushed" I'm not that kind of girls, besides who said I found you attractive? "</p><p>" you don't have to tell me, somethings are felt princess, the way you kissed me speaks for it "</p><p>...</p><p>It was early in the morning when sishui arrived at the Uzumaki's lands.</p><p>He wasn't a senor but he can feel Sasuke's présence, his cousin was certainly here.</p><p>...</p><p>Sasuke woke up to a thundering noise, damn it, whoever was at the door was really gonna get get!, it's still so early in the morning and he was still enjoying his sleep before being rudely awakened by a very soon to be sorry imbecile.</p><p>The Uchiha stormed to the door and opened it to find non other than his blond friend.</p><p>He raised one eyebrow before snapping.<br/>"Dobe, aren't you supposed to be in your room enjoying the company of your new wife?"</p><p>Naruto frowned.</p><p>" Well thanks to you best friend , I can't , an Uchiha squad entered our borders "</p><p>Sasuke tensed " Who?"</p><p>" We don't know yet, they didn't reach the village, a squad of 5, Sasuke we'r in peace with your clan, can't attack them if they did nothing wrong, can't stop them from reaching the village. "</p><p>" I'll be out of here in 5 minutes, don't worry " murmured the Uchiha.</p><p>In five minutes Sasuke was fully dressed and standing with sakura next to him.</p><p>" We better get going , thanks for your hospitality Naruto " Anounced the Uchiha.</p><p>Naruto nodded to his friend and looked at Pinkett .</p><p>" Sakura chan, you sure wanna go with him?"<br/>The Senju girl glanced at the dark haird man next to her for a minute.</p><p>" They gave me no other choice Naruto , if I go back home, they're going to continue with the marriage thing"</p><p>Now she was trembling.</p><p>" I don't want to marry that guy Naruto, I don't"</p><p>The blond stepped closer and hugged her.</p><p>" Have you tried talking to them instead ?" he muttered into her hair.</p><p>" Don't you think I tried Naruto? Nothing worked .. . To me going back home and marrying that man is the same as death. "</p><p>Naruto patted sakura's hair in affection " I'm so sorry sakura chan, I wish there was something I can do... "</p><p>He glanced at Sasuke.</p><p>" Will you be back? "<br/>The Uchiha nodded.</p><p>"Of course we will, I just need to be away for a period of time , when this marriage is canceled I'll be back. "</p><p>Answerd him sakura instead.</p><p>Naruto throw a scroll at Sasuke " this will help you, if you entered the wind land."</p><p>111111111111111111111111111111111</p><p>" Shisui" murmured Sasuke as soon as he saw his cousin.</p><p>The older Uchiha smiled at him " Cousin, long time no see, I missed you. "</p><p>His ton was chearfull as he approached the duo.</p><p>But Sasuke knew better than to believe his cousin happy mood, this is shisui after all , he took a fighting stand immediately.</p><p>"Sakura stay behind me. "<br/>He ordered her.</p><p>" Sakura! What a fitting name" commented shisui.</p><p>He looked over the pinkett before adding " So it's true, you run away with the Senju princess hin? , allow me to say cousin that she's a bomb, a siren, worth the trouble. you know what they say, chasing after a girl will prevent old age, having a crush on someone means your heart will always be young, being love sick is the cure of insomnia, loving..."</p><p>Sasuke cut off his flirting cousin.</p><p>" Shisui, I would love to listen to your... .proverbes, but there's a place we'd like to be, so if you'll excuse us "</p><p>The older Uchiha shrugged before activating his sharingan " your loss cousin"</p><p>He took a fighting stand and added.</p><p>" As much as I'd like to help in your love story cuz , I'm afraid I can not, my mission involves taking you and the senju princess home. "</p><p>Sasuke and Shisui locked eyes in an instance and it seemed like the two of them were on the same page : fight</p><p>However even with Sasuke ’s current adrenaline rush, he was not prone to stupidity. He knew better than to just jump right into a fight against shisui and 4 other Uchiha's when he have a girl to protect, it was a lost battle, he needed to gain time.<br/>Sakura swallowed hard, hiding a bit behind Sasuke , eyes never leaving the other Uchiha before them : shisui the teleporter she had heard about him before, a very dangerous man.</p><p>Still staring down at shisui , Sasuke slowly moved his arm, grabbing Sakura's hand and resting it on the tool pouch strapped to his leg. She blinked, confused at first before realizing he intended to give her a</p><p>weapon if she needed to defend herself. Nodding, she slipped the hand in and grabbed a kunai.</p><p>"My.. my... Sasuke, trying to protect the woman you love hin? , Don't worry little cousin my orders are not to harm her. You on the other hand I'm not so sure."</p><p>As he spoke sishui noticed something about the pink haird girl a strange aura surrounding her. Was it chakra? She wasn’t cut or bruised, Glancing down, he noticed her hands.</p><p>" Watch out! " he Screamed to his man.</p><p>" Shannnarooo " screamd the Pinkett as she punshed the ground.</p><p>It cracked, the whole ground under them cracked as if it was an earthquake ... , both Sasuke and shisui were speechless for a minute.</p><p>" Sasuke Take care of your cousin, and leave the others to me. "</p><p>She yelled at the still stunned Uchiha.<br/>" Nice show Sakura Sama, it's what I exactly expected from Hashirama's daughter. "</p><p>Commented shisui with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“The girl,” he said addressing his man. “Capture her alive and as unharmed as possible. Leave Sasuke to me. ”</p><p>witn a wave of his hand, his men scattered. Sasuke was clearly outnumbered, and while the young man could easily fend for himself, he wasn’t too sure just how much could sakura handle, for all he knows she had never been in a real fight.</p><p>The battle began, all Uchiha's activated their sharingans.</p><p>fast paced, hearts racing, metal clinking against metal, hatred, technics sakura had only Heard about were being used in front of her.</p><p>The Pinkett tried her best, following what her uncle and father taught her : don't look into the eyes, follow the legs, be careful of the fire jutsue.</p><p>" Sakura look up" she heard Sasuke's voice, a huge fire ball was in her way</p><p>(Act sakura, do something, she told herself)</p><p>“Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!” Water Dragon Bullet.<br/>She used the technic in the last minute and it worked, the fire was too close, in fact she cold still smell it.</p><p>" Sakura your leg."</p><p>It was burning, there was fire in her pants and she couldn't do anything but stare in shock.</p><p>Shisui run toward her, but Sasuke was faster, clouded with worry Sasuke put off the fire and hugged the trembling girl.</p><p>" I told you not to hurt her "</p><p>Snapped shisui at his man.</p><p>They were about to continue there fight when a huge rock landed between them.</p><p>" Nagato" murmured shisui with a frown on his face.</p><p>" Uchiha's what are you doing in our lands?"</p><p>The redhead asked in his calm menacing voice.<br/>" It's a personal issue Nagato San , the Uzumaki's have nothing to do with it, we. ... " shisui tried to explain.</p><p>But Nagato raised a hand to stop him from continuing.</p><p>"Your personal issues is not to be solved in our lands Uchiha ,now if you have nothing else to say, get out of here, or else... You won't like it shisui San"</p><p>Shisui knew what was happening, Nagato was trying to help Sasuke escape , it was obvious that the Uzumaki's supported whatever was happening between the two heirs.</p><p>" Alright Nagato san, I'll be reporting to my leader what have you just said."</p><p>111111111111111111111111111111111</p><p>Sasuke would have to tread carefully. Moving the tissue from her burned lower leg.</p><p>"I can heal that" she told him.</p><p>" Really?"</p><p>The Pinkett smiled at him " yeah of course"<br/>A green light could be seen out of her little palms and in 10 minutes her skin was as good as new.</p><p>Sasuke was positively shocked.</p><p>"You didn't tell me about your healings abilities. "</p><p>" You didn't tell me you were the Uchiha heir either ."</p><p>She snapped .</p><p>" Oh that crap again, it's not like you told me your real name either"</p><p>" It's not the same I.." she stopped talking when Sasuke carried her</p><p>" we should be going, shisui will be after us. "he said.</p><p>" Put me down Uchiha, I can walk you know"</p><p>Sasuke ignored her and kept running " You'r slow princess and then again I don't mind carrying you. "<br/>Sakura frowned " I'm not that slow... anyway, was that guy shisui the teleporter?"</p><p>Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise.</p><p>" How did you know?"</p><p>"Uncle Tobirama told me about the most dangerous Uchiha's, Shisui is called the teleporter because of his body flicker technique , he also possess one of the most deadly gengutsues. "</p><p>" Bravo princesse, that's him. although he didn't use any of those techniques today... Who else do you know? "</p><p>He asked as if talking to a small child, but she didn't noticed.</p><p>" Obito the kamoui man, and of course the most dangerous blood thirsty Uchiha, the monster Uchiha Madara."</p><p>Her voice held a comical effect.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled.</p><p>" In case you didn't know princess , that's my father you're talking about "<br/>Sakura shrugged "I only said the truth, your father is a killer"</p><p>He raised one eyebrow " Aren't we all princess?"</p><p>" It's different, your father wiped out all the fuma's in one day, That's inhumane even for a Shinobi. "</p><p>" They attacked us first sakura , they killed our people , it was just an act of self defense"</p><p>Sakura glared at him " Seriously, he kills a whole clan all by himself and calls it a self-defense act!"</p><p>" First, he wasn't alone obito was with him"</p><p>He said.</p><p>" is that supposed to make a difference? "</p><p>" Well of course it does , you didn't see what can obito do, my father isn't actually any match to Obito, but you shouldn't tell him I said that . And we didn't kill all of the fuma , the children were sent to the civilian villages that are under our control"</p><p>He explained.<br/>The Pinkett looked at him suspiciously " Really ?, Sasuke are you trying to make me like the Uchiha's?, cause it won't work."</p><p>The Uchiha smirked " No, you only need to like one of them"</p><p>" Don't worry, l'v already liked one of you Uchihas"</p><p>She stated.</p><p>Sasuke raised one eyebrow " really?"</p><p>She giggled before saying.</p><p>" yes, Shisui he's funny and handsome too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to keep Naruto's life story as close as possible to the original one. <br/>Tell me what you think of shisui, I personally thought of giving him more role in the story,<br/>So yeah, hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>